


Game Night

by MapleCactus (orphan_account)



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Bad Humor, Board Games, Game Night, Humor, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Offensive Humor, Reader is awkward, Teasing, a night with the boys, im bad at tagging, im going to hell, im sorry, playful banter, puns if it comes to it, reader has anxiety, reader wants love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MapleCactus
Summary: Mark, Jack, Ethan, Wade, and Bob invite you over for an evening of board games. The main game? Settlers of Catan. You have no idea how to play. The boys try to help.





	Game Night

You know it's gonna be a good night when you get ambushed by dogs the moment you walk in the door.

A surprised yelp escapes you as you're knocked to the ground by a very excited Chica. You can't help but laugh as she climbs on your chest, tongue lolling and tail wagging so hard that her whole body shakes. You quickly slam your mouth shut before Chica gets the chance to French-kiss you. Bleh, no thanks.

Smiling, you gently push Chica off of you as heavy footsteps approach you. "Get a move on, ya big lump."

You playfully pat Chica on the butt as she trots away, only to come circling back towards you as Mark steps up to you, an amused smile on his face. 

"You just gonna lay there or are you gonna help?"

You huff, though there's a smile on your face as you takes Mark hand and he lifts you up off of your now sore butt. Chica paws at your leg and you lean down to give her a few affectionate pats. "What exactly am I helping with?"

Mark makes his way to the kitchen, and you follow behind, a happy Chica scampering between your legs. The click-clack of her nails on the tile floor are all that's heard for a moment. Suddenly Mark stops, and you have to do a temporary tippy-toe dance to avoid crashing into him. He swiftly snatches something off the counter and turns back to you. You can't help but huff out a laugh.

In Mark's hands are two cans of silly string. You raise a brow, giving him a look. Mark chuckles. "Oh c'mon, Y/N, you know we can't have everyone over without reeking some sort of havoc first!"

Your brow raises further.

Mark sighs, his hands dropping and shoulders slumping as he looks to the floor. "Okay so it could be a little cleaner, but where's the fun in that?"

His voice gets a little louder at the end and you feel yourself cave as Mark gives you his best puppy dog eyes.

You sigh. Those puppy dog eyes could put 5.0.5 to shame. 

A triumphant smile breaks across Mark's features and you can't but smile with him. A knock at the door catches both your and Mark's attention. Within seconds his triumphant smile is replaced with a more devious looking one. He shoves a can of pink silly string in your hands and stands at one side of the door, gesturing for you to get on the other side. You shake your head with a grin. This was going to be good.

Another knock sounds at the door. Mark reaches his hand across the gap between you two, grasping the handle. The moment the door swings open You and Mark both leap out of hiding, yelling a high-pitched battle cry as you lay down as hard as you can on the silly string, waving it in all directions and hoping you get each one of them. Startled hollers come from the direction you're aiming and you chuckle, hearing Jack, Wade, and Bob's voices through the echo of your and Mark's evil laughs. 

It's only after you both run out of silly string that you stop your assault on your friends. Mark steps back to admire his handiwork, and you follow suit. A grin rests on your face as you feel a deep satisfaction run through you. Jack, Wade, and Bob stand at your doorway, covered in heaps of blue and pink silly string. They're frozen on the spot, arms sticking out from their sides as they look down at their now ruined clothes in shock. Only then does Ethan decide to poke his head out from behind Bob, a wide-eyed expression on his face.

You and Mark cackle as Jack looks up at you both, a look of teasing anger on his face. Mark breaks off his laughing as Jack takes a step forwards. You put your hands up. "Don't blame me, it was all Mark's idea."

You cut yourself off as you hear Mark's footsteps scamper off into the distance and sigh, letting your arms fall to yours side. "He's gone, isn't he?"

Jack grins, walking towards you slowly with his arms out in a open gesture and you gulp. "C'mon Y/N, don't ya want a hug?"

You take a scrambled step backwards. "Uh thanks, but I'll pass Jack-" You cut yourself off and turn to scramble off after Mark down the hall, yelping as you hear Jack's footsteps behind you. You let out a loud yell as Jack easily catches up with you, curse you and your short legs, tackling you in a leaping hug, his arms wrapping around your waist and knocking you to the ground.

You struggle helplessly against him, trying to crawl away. It's no use. You groan as Jack cackles behind you, effectively smearing a mixture of blue and pink goop all over your hoodie and hair. You whine. "Jaaack you know how long that's gonna take to get out of my hair?"

Jack smile, ruffling your hair affectionately, only worsening the damage. Then he gives you a grin. You smile back and he helps you up. A mutual alliance.

"Oh Markyy~" You purr sweetly, both you and Jack slowly advancing into his bedroom. You both start searching high and low when you're suddenly swept off of your feet. You let out a surprised shout and struggle against Mark's hold. He effortlessly slings you over his shoulder and you huff, doing your damndest to spread whatever goop you can over his back and wherever else you can reach. 

However, you end up clutching onto Mark's sweatshirt for dear life as he takes off down the hall, Jack quickly following pursuit. You groan as you keep getting bounced on Mark's shoulder, your belly getting hit uncomfortably with each step.

Finally, Jack catches up and shoves Mark from behind, resulting in both of you going down headfirst onto the couch. 

After the initial moment of shock, You break out in guffawing laughter, and Mark and Jack soon join in. It takes you a minute, but eventually you wriggle out from underneath Mark and sit up, only to break out in a large grin as you see Ethan sitting grumpily at the table, now also sporting some multi-colored silly string, a satisfied and amused Bob and Wade sitting beside him.

This was going to be a really fun night, you could already tell. 

**Author's Note:**

> *throws self at wall  
There's more to come, so *stick* around!


End file.
